


11 year old boy.

by willgrahamcrackers



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Character Study, Child Neglect, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Spencer Reid, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willgrahamcrackers/pseuds/willgrahamcrackers
Summary: spencer dreams of a different life.
Kudos: 12





	11 year old boy.

**Author's Note:**

> me projecting again bc i had a terrible day!👍

spencer dreams of his end, he thinks about what will happen when he's gone. he's stuck in this place with no out because he's only 11 and has no authority. spencer wonders what his life will be like when his mother dies, and if it'll happen soon.

he doesn't want it to be soon, he'll miss her too much. the 11 year old can just barely take care of himself, he drifts through his school days dreading what it will be like when he goes home. 

sometimes, spencer misses his dad. the man left right when his mothers schizophrenia started getting worse. he left his son to take care of himself in a bad household. spencer dreams of a life if he still had his dad, if his mom was normal, if he could be more independent and deal with things on his own. 

he feels too childish, like no one would believe his attempts of taking care of himself. the boy has fantasies of the people he reads about saving him, he thinks about the life he would live if things were different.

but then he wakes up, and he realizes he's stuck here. spencer is stuck in a house with a crazy mother. he's stuck with himself, and his inability to care for himself, because although he acts older, he's really only eleven.

**Author's Note:**

> wow, my longest fic yet.🕺


End file.
